Kagome Higurashi: Pit Fighter
by Beastman
Summary: What if Naraku had obtained the Shikon? Kagome lives in a very different world. Born into poverty, she seeks fame and fortune in the Pit Fights, brutal competitions of strength and ruthlessness. Prepare to meet a VERY different Kagome! R&R please!
1. The Forbidden Forest

Kagome Higurashi: Pit Fighter  
  
* What if Naraku had obtained the Shikon? Kagome lives in a very different world. Born into poverty, she seeks fame and fortune in the Pit Fights, brutal competitions of strength and ruthlessness. When she finds a young man pinned to a tree, her life changes forever. Prepare to meet a very, VERY different Kagome. *  
  
Ch 1: The Forbidden Forest  
  
"Aw shit, I must be getting careless," Kagome cursed as she wiped the blood from her mouth. "He shouldn't have gotten that shot in, but now I'm going to make him pay for it."  
  
She pounced on her opponent, a shadow demon named Zato, turning in mid air with a ferocious axe kick. The force of her attack threw her opponent to the ground, allow Kagome to swing behind him. She squatted, building up her strength, and released it in one mighty blow. A satisfying crack confirmed Kagome's intent, and her foe fell limp to the ground.  
  
"FINISH HIM!" The violet clad demon overlooking the games commanded. The audience echoed his sentiments.  
  
Kagome chuckled, and walked over to her foe. A dagger formed in her hand as she lifted the limp body of her opponent. "Nothing personal," she said as she drew the dagger to the opposite end of his throat "but you know the rules." She slit his throat without the slightest remorse, the held the severed head into the air, to the deafening roar of the crowd.  
  
She threw it to the ground, and walked to the exit. Kagome cursed to herself as she loosened her vambraces. Her signature weapon, these enchanted pieces of metal has seen more bloodshed then someone should be allowed. They allowed her to summon any weapon she desired. Truly fascinating, these weapons were. She scanned the crowd, eventually spotting a familiar face.  
  
"Hey, Koga! Koga, get over here!" she yelled across the other fighters. He walked over with a lustful smirk.  
  
"Finally want to express your undying love for me?"  
  
"Get over yourself," Kagome responded. "I just want to know where Sesshoumaru is. It's payday, after all."  
  
"Probably upstairs, where he always is. Either that or with that human whore of his."  
  
Kagome turned to leave, but then swung around suddenly and punched the Wolf Demon in the face. "Rin's not a whore, you filthy son of a bitch!" she walked away as Koga sulked.  
  
She walked away and undid her hair braid. She shook her hair out, as a young woman approached him. She was a little taller than Kagome, with short black hair, a red leather top and pants, and a giant boomerang across her back. "You should cut that poor boy some slack. I mean, he's handsome, he's powerful, he's rich..."  
  
"He's an asshole, Shina." Kagome said coldly.  
  
"He's not that bad," her friend replied.  
  
"I would think a descendent of a long line of demon hunters would hate him just on principle," she retorted. A small cat-like creature jumped from Shina's shoulder to Kagome's.  
  
"Not all demons are bad. Like Kirara," she said as Kagome petted it.  
  
"Kirara doesn't hit on me every time I ask a simple question. He's almost as bad as Sezaku. Speaking of which, where is he?"  
  
"Probably meditating in his garden. Why?"  
  
"I have something I need to ask him. I'll see you later." Kagome raised her fist, and touched it to Shina's. "Pit life born..."  
  
"Pit life bred..." Shina replied.  
  
"And when the time is right, we'll be pit life dead," they said in unison.  
  
She entered a small office. Inside was a young woman in a red kimono. At least, she looked like a young woman, but she was really about 500 years old. Her husband, chief administrator of the pit fights, had met her when she was a small child, and used the power of a sword he owned to keep her young and vital.  
  
"Hey Rin, where's your husband?" Kagome asked.  
  
Rin tilted her head back and grunted. She never spoke much, mostly only to Sesshoumaru. Kagome thanked her and walked into the back office. She locked eyes with the white haired demon.  
  
"Here for your pay, Kagome?" he asked rhetorically. He walked over to a filing cabinet, and thumbed through it. "Let me see here, Hayabusa, Hercule, Higurashi!" He picked up a small white envelope, and tossed it to Kagome. She took the money out and quickly counted it. "It's all there, including your Eliminator bonus for today."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Although she'd never admit it, she hated doing Elimination bouts. But she needed the money, so she always took the assignment, as if she had a choice. She out the money in her pocket, and walked out. "Thanks, Sesshy. See you next week."  
  
Kagome made her way to the women's locker, where she grabbed a red helmet and a few personal belongings, then walked out. She looked around, and spotted the exit, she walked out, and onto the street. She scanned the area, before spotting a red motorcycle. She walked over, putting her helmet on, and revved it up. It felt good to hear her baby purr. She smiled, and sped off.  
  
She pulled into a small driveway near a small home with a large Zen garden. She walked over, and removed her helmet. She scanned the garden, before spotting her target. He was an older man, with short black hair and a goatee. He was wearing black sunglasses, black pants and a black gi top, balancing upside down on a rock with one arm that was wrapped in black cloth and prayer beads.  
  
"Sezaku sure does have some weird meditation techniques." She mused as she picked up a rock. She reared back to throw it, but his voice stopped her.  
  
"Your motorcycle gave you away a mile ago, Kagome." He said as he bent his arm slightly, and sprung from his meditation place. Her twisted in the air, and landed on both feet. "You're here about the Raven Guild, aren't you?"  
  
"I think I've earned a place. I've been fighting for four years and haven't been put in an Eliminator yet, and have a 95% win ratio, and I even beat one of your teammates."  
  
"Yes, poor Kayla hasn't been the same ever since." Sezaku assumed a contemplative stance. "I'll have to ask Master Shippou. Meet me outside the Forbidden Woods at 11:30 tonight. I'll take you to out meeting place."  
  
Kagome sighed and agreed, then got back on her motorcycle and sped off. It was an honor to be entered into the Raven Guild; the only one that surpassed it was being inducted into the Hall of Fame itself. Only a handful of fighters, all spawn of the Emperor, were ever inducted into its hollowed halls. The winsome Kagura, the horrific Juuroumaru and Kageroumaru, the mind reader Goshinki, and the one man who made even his master's blood curl, the mysterious Setsuna. That was Kagome's ultimate dream, to be counted among the elite of the elite, and membership into the Raven Guild would defiantly be a large step in the direction.  
  
She pulled up to her home, and walked in, throwing her helmet aside. She took her clothes off, and stepped into the shower. Almost immediately, she felt as if she was being watched. The hair stood on the back of her neck. She shrugged it off as paranoia, but it persisted. She got out of the shower and wrapped herself in the towel. She sighed, and then threw her arm out the window, grabbing a young man by the throat.  
  
"I'd expect this from Koga, but not you, Hojo. Although you do have good taste, that's why I'll let you live, this time." She let go, and he ran off.  
  
"How the Hell he's survived this long is beyond me," she thought. It was always he or Koga, spying on her, hitting on her, even throwing themselves at her feet. But she always rebuffed them. Why? What was she expecting? Was she waiting for some prince to come and sweep her off her feet? Kagome rubbed her head, threw her towel off, and lay across the mattress that served as her bed, and slept.  
  
Kagome's eyes opened reluctantly, and she looked over at her clock. She sprung to her feet eyes now wide open. "Shit! It's 11:25! I'm going to be late!" She quickly slipped on a pair of leather pants and a top, and ran out the door, She jumped on her motorcycle, and sped off as fast as she could. She approached the Forbidden woods cautiously, to avoid the Emperor's guards. She made her way to the rendezvous point, and the waiting Sezaku.  
  
"I trust you weren't spotted?" he said calmly.  
  
"Don't insult me," Kagome replied confidently.  
  
Sezaku chuckled. "Your heart rate and respiration are above normal. Either you were chased, or you overslept."  
  
"I was tired, so sue me. We goin' or not?"  
  
Just then, three guards approached. Sezaku grunted, then motioned for Kagome to get behind him. He unwrapped his hand, releasing a virtual clack hole, which quickly sucked in the guards before he wrapped it back up.  
  
"God damn, that thing is all kinds of freaky," Kagome stated in slight disbelief. "I don't think I'll ever get used to it. Now, shall we go?"  
  
"Alright Kagome, Follow me to your destiny." Sezaku said.  
  
..................To be continued!  
  
Authors note: There are various references to other animes, games, and other entertainment sprinkled throughout this story. There are a few in this chapter, see if you can find them! 


	2. The Man on the Tree

Ch 2: The Man on the Tree  
  
Kagome followed Sezaku through the darkened forest. The howls of wolves and the hoots of owls made the hair on the back of her neck stand. The emotionless expression on Sezaku's face didn't help matters.  
  
"Hey, Sezaku, forget how to speak?"  
  
"What is there to say?" he snapped back. "Wait, I hear something. The Emperor's guards, they must be searching for their missing comrades."  
  
"Great, I was looking forward to a fight." Kagome said confidently, tightening her vambraces.  
  
"No, we can't let them suspect that the guild is out here. Take the path to the left; I'll take the one to the right. They meet at the same place. Go, now hurry!"  
  
Kagome ran to her left and up a tree. She waited in its branches until she spotted a black-clad guard searching the area under her. "Only one?" she thought, "I'm disappointed." She swung down from the tree, silently landing behind him. She quickly closed the distance between them, and in the span of a heartbeat wrapped her arms around his head and snapped his neck. She smiled with satisfaction, until she heard more footprints.  
  
"Of course he wouldn't have reinforcements,..." she thought sarcastically. Taking the hint, she dove into the woods and ran. She could hear slow, cautious steps behind her. She climbed up another tree and held her breath. She saw three guards combing the area, talking to each other in a language she couldn't understand. Finally, a man in a black suit and a mask approached. She squinted her eyes to get a better view, and almost gasped when she did.  
  
"What is Setsuna doing here?" she thought.  
  
The guards shook their heads, and then walked over. "There's no one here," one said.  
  
"It doesn't matter. We'll continue on to the Raven Guild's meeting place," he replied.  
  
"The Raven... Oh Shit, I have to warn Sezaku!" Kagome thought. She began to move back, but the branch she was perched on snapped, sending the young fighter to the ground. She landed as best she could, but it still hurt. She wasted no time on self-reclamation, but instead peered over the bushes to ensure her fall was not heard. When she was convinced she was alone, she rose to her feet, but sank back down.  
  
"Fuck! I think I sprained my ankle!" she got up, and limped away. She felt a sharp pain in her arm as well. "Great. It's a good thing I have a day off tomorrow, otherwise I'd get my ass kicked." She limped as far as she could, but finally her feet gave out. She tried to grab something, anything to break her fall. She rose to her feet, but was surprised to feel red cloth in her hands. She looked up, and saw him.  
  
He wore a red outfit, and had long, white hair. An arrow protruded from his chest, as he hung limp from the tree. She didn't know what prompted her, but she reached out, and touched his face. His skin was rough, but still warm. "Is he alive?" she thought as she reached for the arrow, and pulled it out. He fell to his knees, then rose and looked at Kagome square in the eyes.  
  
"Give me the Shikon, girl. Or I'll tear you two shreds!" he threatened.  
  
"What a pickup line. I gotta give him points for originality," she mumbled. "Okay, question one, what the fuck is a 'Shikon'? Second, if you want to fight, I'll be happy to oblige!"  
  
The man in red hesitated, and then looked around. "Wait, where am I? How could you not know what the 'Shikon' is?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "You're in Japan, duh. As for this "Shikon', you mean a little jewel about this big, said to posses great power?"  
  
"That's it! Tell me where it is!"  
  
"No need to get so pushy, big boy. You're not gonna get it anyway, it belongs to the emperor."  
  
"Emperor?"  
  
"Emperor Naraku, Lord of all the World, Master of the Demons? Where have you been?"  
  
An explosion interrupted their conversation. Kagome gasped, then tried to walk in the direction of the blast. She hadn't gone far until she felt a strong pair of arms lift her into the air. "Hold on," the stranger said as he leapt into the sky. A few bounds were all it took to get there, but immediately she wished she hadn't.  
  
Bodies lay all over the ground, blood pooling everywhere. Bodies were dismembered, disfigured, and not one among the stirred. She scanned the horizon, and then saw towering among the bodies, a giant of a man. He was nearly seven feet tall, wearing a black outfit with red belts and straps, and a red mask. She knew immediately who it was. "Setsuna..."  
  
The monster of a man said nothing as he turned slowly around. Kagome charged, her vambraces glowing with power. She approached and punched him with all her strength, but he didn't even flinch. Her thrust out his arm, grabbed Kagome by the throat, and tossed her into a tree like a rag doll. He began to move in for the kill, but the red-clad man stood in his path.  
  
"Sorry pal, she's with me!" he said taking to the air. He reared his arm back, but in the split second it took him to prepare his attack, his throat was in Setsuna's grasp. The man found himself slammed into the ground with such force he was temporarily paralyzed. Setsuna looked down, his mask betraying no emotion.  
  
"I assure you, I was not the architect of this slaughter," he said in a gruff, raspy voice. He walked away with other creatures with veils over their faces. The man in red slowly rose, then turned to Kagome. He put two fingers on her neck to check for a pulse.  
  
"She's still alive? Tough girl. That would be enough to take a demon out..." He placed his hand on the side of her head and frowned. "Bleeding badly though." He picked her up, cradling her gently in his arms, and looked around. He spotted a man with black glasses approaching.  
  
***  
  
Light slowly penetrated Kagome's eyes. It was morning, she could tell that much. She tried to shield herself, and spotted the bandages on her arms. She could feel one tightly wrapped around her head and another around her ribs. She sat up, exposing her naked breasts. She gasped when she the red- clad stranger standing at her bedside, and quickly scrambled to cover herself.  
  
"Don't worry, I already saw you. Who do you think wrapped you up?" the man said. Kagome snorted, then let the blanket go. The man blushed slightly, trying to avert his eyes.  
  
"How..."  
  
"Did I find your house? The man in black told me," he answered, still trying not to stare.  
  
"Man in black? Sezaku! He's still alive!" she exclaimed. She groaned, feeling her ribs, and sank back down. "Why did you save me?"  
  
"I figured I owed you at least that much. And you're the only person alive I know," he replied. "What year is this?"  
  
"Two-thousand and three." Kagome answered.  
  
The man sighed and sat down. "Over five hundred years. No wonder everything's changed..."  
  
"I'm sorry. I know what its like to be alone."  
  
"Don't bother," he said getting out of his chair. "I'll let you rest."  
  
"Wait..." Kagome said weakly. "I'm Kagome. What is your name?"  
  
He chuckled at her persistence. "Inuyasha." He began to walk away, but she stopped him again.  
  
"Inuyasha? Thank you," she said as she lost consciousness. Inuyasha walked over, and covered her with the sheets.  
  
"Really tough girl," he thought. But still human."  
  
....................To be continued 


	3. Awakened Dreams

Ch 3: Awakened Dreams  
  
Kagome slowly opened her yes. She felt somewhat refreshed, but her body was still wracked with intense pain. She struggled to turn her head to see the clock. It was 10:30...Wednesday. Her eyes shot open. She had a fight today at 11:00! She swung her body and tried to walk out, the cast on her leg banging against the hardwood floor. She propped herself against the door, and spotted Inuyasha asleep in a chair. She tried to sneak past, but he awoke.  
  
"What are you doing, stupid girl?" he yelled as he shot to his feet. He quickly went to restrain Kagome as Shina burst into the room.  
  
"Shina! Tell him! I have to go!" she yelled as she weakly thrashed in Inuyasha's strong arms.  
  
Shina ran to try and calm Kagome and Inuyasha let her go. "Kagome, calm down! I already talked to Sesshoumaru! He's given you time off to recuperate. So just relax.  
  
Kagome stopped struggling, and fell exhausted into Inuyasha arms. He carried her back into her room and laid her on her bed. He began to walk off as Shina walked to bedside. "I have to go. I'll bring back some food, but just try to relax and get better. Besides, with a hunk like that in the house, why would you want to leave?"  
  
Kagome chuckled and bid Shina goodbye. She called out to Inuyasha.  
  
"Please, I don't want to be alone," she said grabbing his arm. Inuyasha hesitated for a minute, and then looked into her eyes. They were softer now, not the determined glare of a strong, independent woman, but the stare of a person who had been alone all her life, and didn't want to be anymore. He nodded, and pulled up a chair. Kagome frowned and shook her head, then pulled on Inuyasha, making him sit on her bed. She rose, and placed her head in his lap. She smiled for the first time in years.  
  
"Back there, your friend mentioned someone named 'Sesshoumaru'..."  
  
"He's the Chief Administrator of the Pit Fights."  
  
"What does he look like?"  
  
"Like you, except taller, and he has markings on his face." Kagome breathed heavily, and groaned.  
  
"I'll go get the aspirin..." Inuyasha said, but Kagome stopped him.  
  
"No, I can handle it. Just stay here...at least until I fall asleep. Please?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed, and Kagome shut her eyes. Inuyasha stayed there, even after she had fallen asleep, just gently stroking her long, black hair. "You're so beautiful, even for a human," he whispered. "Just like someone I used to know..." He closed his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Five hundred years ago. But he remembered it like it was mere seconds removed. He had grabbed the Shikon jewel and was making good his escape when an arrow pierced his chest. Kikyo, the woman had betrayed him. As he lost consciousness, he saw a man walk over and tear the Shikon from Kikyo's grasp.  
  
"You played you parts well, my puppets," he said and vanished. Inuyasha tried to reach out, to stop him, but he was too far gone.  
  
***  
  
Now he was here, with this woman, who looked strikingly like Kikyo. A man with the Shikon ruled the world, and his brother was running a government- sanctioned coliseum. Was it fate that they meet? Jus then, he thought he saw a young girl looking at them in the window, wearing a black dress. He shook his, and looked again. She was gone, if she was ever really there.  
  
The opening of a door interrupted Inuyasha's thoughts. Shina walked in, spotting Inuyasha with Kagome. She smiled, then walked over and sat in the chair he had pulled up.  
  
"A real fighter, isn't she? All those injuries, and she'd still willing to fight," she said. "Yeah, she got banged up pretty bad. It would be enough to kill a normal person, but not Kagome. I remember the first day she arrived at the Pits, she was barely a teen, yet walked in there and won her first match with barely a scratch."  
  
"That's some spirit. By why fighting?"  
  
"Because that's about the only way to make money around here. Plus, it's a surefire way to get to Naraku."  
  
"The Emperor she was talking about?"  
  
"Yeah, Emperor Naraku. The most vile being on the planet."  
  
"Can you tell me more about him?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"They say he took power 500 years ago, using the power of..."  
  
"A jewel called the Shikon, right?"  
  
"Yeah, how did...?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Why would Kagome want to...?" She began to stir, and then slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at Inuyasha, with the same adoring eyes as before. They hardened, though, as soon as she saw Shina. Sezaku walked in.  
  
"How's my tough girl?" he asked in a voice like that of an older brother.  
  
"I feel like shit," Kagome replied flatly. "I need to get out of here."  
  
"Heh, that-a girl." We'll be by tomorrow to check on you." He said as they walked out.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. "How can you trust me alone with you?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," she said, "I just do. I feel like...I don't know how."  
  
Inuyasha smiled.  
  
***  
  
The weeks went on, and soon Kagome was back on her feet. She made frequent sparring sessions with Sezaku, Shina, and Inuyasha. She had to get back into fighting shape; her return to action was only a couple days away. Her strength of character was even more evident. But one question was still bugging Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, can I ask you something?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, shoot."  
  
"Shina told me that the Pit Fights were the quickest way to get to Naraku. Is there a way, for me to enter?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, not a problem. Guess you want that maggot dead to, huh?"  
  
"More than you can imaging."  
  
Kagome looked away. Her voice softened to a sad tone. "I can imagine quite a bit."  
  
Inuyasha sensed he had said something that upset her. "Sorry, I didn't..."  
  
"It's okay. I'm over it, really. I'll talk to Sesshoumaru tomorrow."  
  
Kagome walked away, wiping the sweat off her body with a towel. Her face had grown sullen; Inuyasha had inadvertently dragged up some painful memories. She sighed, and then spotted a young girl in a black dress standing in front of her. She carried a sword, and her hand was wrapped in a similar way to Sezaku's.  
  
"It hurts, I know. The pain is all too real. You try to wipe away all your tears, and scream to fight away all your fears. You trust in few, and with good reason. Beware, Kagome. One of the company you keep is not all they seem, and your life and dreams will be in jeopardy," the apparition earned  
  
"I keep trying to tell myself your gone, but then you show up again." Kagome kept walking. "I'll keep your advice in mind."  
  
"Don't joke. I am real, Kagome. I will spare you the poetics. One of your friends will betray you."  
  
Kagome spun back around. "Who...?" But the girl was gone. Kagome looked around frantically. The wind picked up, carrying a scent of death. "Who are you talking about" she screamed.  
  
....................to be continued! 


	4. Forgotten Words of Friendly Hate

Ch 4: Forgotten Words of Friendly Hate  
  
Kagome pulled up to the Arena. She got off her motorcycle, and waited for Inuyasha. He arrived, and she said nothing as they walked into the Arena. She turned a sharp right, towards Sesshoumaru's office.  
  
"Why are you so quiet? You've barely said two words to me since yesterday,"  
  
"I just am, you got a problem with that?" she snapped back.  
  
Inuyasha began to grow upset. "Yeah, I do! I'm worried about you."  
  
"Then don't be. I've been taking care of myself long before you came around. Anyway, we're here."  
  
Kagome ran up the stair, and they entered the office. Sesshoumaru looked up from is papers, and widened his eyes. "Inuyasha? Well, I never thought I'd see the day. It's been what? 550 years?" Sesshoumaru looked at his brother, and chuckled. "No need to be so defensive, I've given up fighting," he glanced at the back room, "I have far too much to lose." Rin walked out, almost as if on cue. "This is my wife, Rin. Rin, this is my half-brother, Inuyasha."  
  
Rin bowed. "Rin, could you make us some tea?" Sesshoumaru asked as he put on a pair of glasses. Rin nodded, and walked into the back room. "I've also two daughters, Uriko and Akira. I don't want anything to happen to them, that's why I don't fight anymore."  
  
"You never had a son?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"No.……… I did not. Anyway, Kagome already told me that you want to fight in the arena. I'll offer you the same deal I give everybody else. A flat out salary based on your rank, plus twenty percent of all bets placed on you, if you win. "  
  
"I'm not in it for the money. What are the rules here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Fights are all to the KO, or your opponent submits. No killing in regular bouts. Elimination fights go until the eliminated is dead."  
  
"Eliminator…"  
  
"Its Emperor Naraku's version of the death penalty. Those convicted of high crimes against the Emperor are sent to the arena to be "Eliminated.' Obscene, maybe, but that is how things are done."  
  
"Whatever. When's my first fight?"  
  
"Today, your bout is just before the Main Event. You can go down to the waiting area, the announcer will call you out."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Kagome silently lead Inuyasha down into the waiting area. Shina and Sezaku were waiting.  
  
Shina ran over to Kagome. "You sure about this? I mean it's only been a few weeks!"  
  
"I'm sure. I can't take too much time off. I have things to take care of."  
  
"Alright," Shina replied. Just then, a man's voice came over the Arena speakers.  
  
"Now presenting our next bout! Our first contestant is no stranger to these bloodstained sands, as he's no stranger to the ladies! Presenting Groover!"  
  
Inuyasha peered out and saw a man dressed all in black, with a woman on his arm. He removed his jacket and hat, gave them to her, and she walked back. "And his opponent. A newcomer to the area, but he's also the brother of the legendary Sesshoumaru. Presenting, Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha began to walk out, and Kagome began to follow, but hesitated and stayed behind. He walked out, and stared down his foe. He took an aggressive stance, and prepared to fight. The announcer came back on.  
  
"Ready? FIGHT!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped into the air, barely dodging a black energy whip held by his foe. He growled as he landed, and lunged at his foe. Groover sidestepped, sending his whip searing into Inuyasha's back. For a moment, he felt as if his nerves had been dipped in acid. He screamed and collapsed to the ground. Groover strutted over, but Inuyasha didn't see him. He only saw Kagome. Her face was full of concern. He wouldn't let her down. He couldn't.  
  
He leapt to his feet, to Groover surprise. Groover leapt back, and swung his whip. It caught Inuyasha around his arm, but he made no sound, to his foe's dismay. He struggled as Groover tugged desperately at the whip. Inuyasha grinned. "You want it, eh? I'll give it to ya!" He pulled hard, sending Groover flying towards him. He reared back and gave Groover a vicious shot to the face, laying him out on the ground. He looked at the crowd, which was on its feet.  
  
"INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" they chanted as he walked back.  
  
"Looks like the crowd loves you," Shina said.  
  
"Whatever. We ready to go" he asked.  
  
"Nope," Sezaku replied. "Its time for the main event." The man came over the loudspeaker again.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, presenting our main event for today! First, he's big, he's mean, and he's a wrecking machine! Here's Batsu!"  
  
The crowd booed emphatically.  
  
"And re-introducing the woman who has set the Arena on fire with her passion and beauty! Here to claim her spot in the Elite, making her return, KAGOME!"  
  
The crowd erupted as she walked out. Inuyasha tried to go out with her, but Shina held him back. "It would be bad for her image." She said. Inuyasha growled, but Shina stood firm  
  
Kagome took her spot, and awaited the announcer. Once the fight was called, Kagome took to the air with a graceful spinning kick that sent her foe reeling. He stayed up, however, and responded with a flaming punch that Kagome easily dodged, and delivered a solid uppercut to his gut. She flowed with a second, then a back flip kick that caused the big man to stagger. She tried to follow up with a jump kick, but Batsu caught her leg and threw her to the ground.  
  
"This guys a lot stronger than the one I fought." Inuyasha said.  
  
"That's because she's a higher rank. You just started, so you're in 'E' rank, Kagome's in 'S'. In fact, she's only a few fights away form Elite."  
  
Kagome kicked up, and ducked a slow punch by Batsu, and countered with a kick to the back of his head. He grunted, and staggered a bit. Kagome ran at him, but Batsu recovered and pressed Kagome high into the air. He roared as he showed off to the crowd, giving Kagome time to twist her body, grab his head, and drive his face into the ground. She rose quickly, and dropkicked him in the side. He grunted as he slowly rose to Kagome's constant attack. He knelt under the pressure, and Kagome's vambraces began to glow. She knelt just below him as the glow reached all over her body, and she delivered a flying uppercut to Batsu. He yelled as he fell to the ground, motionless.  
  
The crowd erupted in cheers when Kagome raised her arm into the air. She looked around, and then locked eyes with Inuyasha. She froze for a moment, and Shina looked at her nervously. "No! Think about your image!" she mouthed, but Kagome jus ignored her. She motioned with her finger for Inuyasha, and he walked out. The crowd fell silent in wonder.  
  
"I can just hear the hearts of all her male fans breaking………" Shina grumbled.  
  
Kagome ran to Inuyasha, meeting him in the middle of the Arena floor.  
  
"What about your image?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.  
  
"Just shut up and kiss me," Kagome replied. She jumped into his arms, and looked into his eyes for a brief moment, and they kissed. The crowd exploded into applause and whistles the likes of which the arena had never heard. Above the Arena, Rin looked out her window and smiled. Even Shina and Sezaku applauded.  
  
……………………………………………To be continued! 


	5. The GreenEyed Monster

Ch 5: The Green-Eyed Monster  
  
Kagome looked at her old friend with eyes of disbelief. "Master Shippou wants to see me? Why?" she asked.  
  
"Do you really need to ask?"  
  
"I just can't believe it. Shippou is a legend in the pits, almost as much so as Sesshoumaru."  
  
"This is a once in a lifetime chance, Kagome. You should take it." Sezaku replied.  
  
"Alright, when and where?"  
  
"I'll tell Master, and he will give me the time and place."  
  
"Okay." Kagome walked away towards Inuyasha. He took her hand and began walking.  
  
"What was that about?" he asked.  
  
"Master Shippou wants to meet with me," she answered  
  
"Shippou?"  
  
"He's a legendary Pit Fighter. He only has two losses to his name. One was to Sesshoumaru," Kagome replied  
  
"And the other?" he asked.  
  
"Me," she smirked. They arrived at the house. Inuyasha opened the door.  
  
"Really? Just out of curiosity, how many losses do you have?"  
  
"None. I'm the only undefeated fighter in the Pits. Why, do you think it makes me more attractive?"  
  
Inuyasha chuckled, and drew her close. "Maybe." They kissed, and Inuyasha's hand traveled up Kagome's tight leather shirt. Kagome pulled back, and removed her shirt with a coy smile. She giggled as Inuyasha kissed her and moved towards the table. But then, a knock on the door prompted Inuyasha to break away and Kagome scrambled to find her shirt. Inuyasha opened the door.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked somewhat irritated.  
  
"Yeah, I need to speak with Kagome," the man replied coldly.  
  
"What do you want Koga?" she asked walking over.  
  
"I need to talk to you, about Shippou. Alone."  
  
Inuyasha growled. "It's okay, Inuyasha. I'll be right back. She followed him out and down the street.  
  
"Who's he?" Koga asked.  
  
"My boyfriend," Kagome replied. Maybe this would get him off her case. "In fact, we were in the middle of something before you barged in."  
  
Koga growled, then chuckled. "Well then, that just makes what we have to do all that much easier," He said with a sinister smirk.  
  
Hojo walked out of the shadows twirling a staff. "Without your vambraces, Kagome, your nothing."  
  
"Why boys, I never knew you were the jealous type. Had I known, I wouldn't have bothered to put my shirt back on."  
  
Koga's face betrayed his anger. "Just shut up and die. We're being paid for your carcass, not your mouth."  
  
Hojo rushed her from behind, his effort being met by a backfist. A kick to the face greeted Koga. Hojo jumped to his feet, swinging his staff wildly, and leaving him open to a shot to the ribs by Kagome. Kagome grabbed his staff, and used it to jab him over the face a few times before she sent him flying with a swing to the chin. She spun around and nailed Koga with a shot to the face, followed by another to the groin.  
  
"You know, boys, I can do this all day." Kagome smirked.  
  
Koga ran up and grabbed the staff. Hojo came up from behind delivered a blow to Kagome's back. She yelled in pain, and went to her knees. Koga laughed, and kicked Kagome in the head. She sprawled to the ground, and Koga lifted her face up. "A kiss before you die?" he taunted. Kagome spit in face. Koga reared his arm back, but found it tightly in someone's grip.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw Koga into a nearby building. Koga growled and rushed Inuyasha. He grabbed the Wolf demon by the throat, and threw him into Hojo. With them temporarily stunned, he was able to tend to Kagome.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think he hit a nerve or something."  
  
Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. Just then he was greeted by a jump kick to his face courtesy of Koga. He rolled to his feet just in time to avoid a follow up by Koga, but left himself open to a blow from Hojo. Inuyasha shrugged it off and grabbed the human by the throat. He slammed him into the ground with such force it cracked.  
  
He stared down Koga with a look of pure hatred. "Why are you here, and what do you want with Kagome?" he growled.  
  
"Our employer wants her dead. Its as simple as that."  
  
"And who is your employer?"  
  
"Ah, that would be telling, Inuyasha. Lets just say it's someone who's been waiting to meet you for a very long time." Koga jumped away as Inuyasha pounced, and ran off. Inuyasha prepared to follow, but instead decided to tend to Kagome.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"With all the knocking around that's been happening to me, I must not seem like much of a fighter," she said. Inuyasha smiled, and then frowned as he felt something sharp puncture his back. Blood splattered against Kagome's face. Kagome looked past him, and at Hojo with a knife in Inuyasha's back. Her mind snapped, and she sprung to her feet. Within seconds she was on Hojo, pounding his face into the ground. Her ears were deaf to his cries and screams of pain. Finally she regained her senses, and ran to Inuyasha, leaving Hojo's body behind.  
  
***  
  
"What happened?" Inuyasha said as he opened his eyes.  
  
Kagome carefully stitched his chest up. Inuyasha could faintly feel where she had done the same to his back.  
  
"You were stabbed in the back. I'm sorry," Kagome apologized.  
  
"Don't be. I was protecting you," Inuyasha replied. Kagome climbed across Inuyasha's lap.  
  
"Don't get frisky. I need stitch the rest of your wound," She warned. Sweat beaded down her forehead and her breathing quickened with the tension. "There, done." Kagome barely had time to finish before Inuyasha's lips where on her. "Inuyasha, your wound?" she began.  
  
"I don't care. I want you," Inuyasha removed Kagome's shirt, and kissed her neck ravenously, causing Kagome to moan loudly.  
  
"I want you too," she gasped. Almost in response, the doorbell rang.  
  
Kagome sadly climbed off Inuyasha, and reached for her shirt. "It's gotta be Sezaku. I need to go. I love you," she said bending down to kiss him.  
  
Inuyasha sighed as Kagome walked out.  
  
***  
  
By the time Kagome came home, it was late into the night. She quietly opened and closed the door, and tiptoed into the bedroom. Inuyasha was asleep. She turned on a small lamp, and began removing her clothes. She reached for her dresser, but found her arm caught in a strong grip. With a sudden jerk, she was flung onto the bed and pinned.  
  
"You're not getting away this time," a voice threatened.  
  
Kagome kissed her attacker. "Why would I want to?" Inuyasha laughed and returned her kiss. "Don't you want to know what happened?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome used her free arm to reach over and turn out the lamp. 


	6. Plastic Blue

Ch 6: Plastic Blue  
  
Kagome awoke from her restful nights sleep, the first she'd had in years. She felt safe, reassured in her lover's arms. She looked up at his still sleeping face. Such strength, contained in such an innocent looking face. She reached up to touch him, prompting him to awake.  
  
"Hey there, sleepy head," she teased. She climbed up on him, and kissed him lightly. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's naked body. "Again?" she asked. "Four wasn't enough?"  
  
"You were the one who fell asleep," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Not everybody has the stamina of a half-demon," Kagome giggled. She surrendered, allowing Inuyasha to roll her onto her back. He kissed her bosom, then traveled to her navel, then downward...  
  
The phone seemed to ring obnoxiously loud. Inuyasha looked up as Kagome reached for the phone. "Don't answer."  
  
Kagome looked at him "mmmmm....I have too." She gasped. Kagome picked up the phone. "Uh, ah! Hello?"  
  
"Kagome, its Sesshoumaru. I need you to get here a little early, say about ten minutes?"  
  
"Ah, oh, oh, oh ummm! A-alright, I-I-I'll be there."  
  
"Okay. And Kagome?"  
  
"Ah, ah, AH! Y-yes?"  
  
"Make that half an hour."  
  
Kagome put down the phone and rolled Inuyasha over. "You're going to pay for that, Mister!" she teased.  
  
***  
  
Kagome walked down the halls of the Arena. She couldn't help but notice the giant steel structure in middle of the Arena. She tracked down Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Kagome," he said as soon as he spotted her. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Lord Naraku is coming to the Tokyo Arena next week. In his honor, we're having a Battle Royal of Legends. You've been invited to participate."  
  
"Cool. So, I take it that's what the big cage is for?"  
  
"You are correct."  
  
"So, how many are going to be in this thing?"  
  
"6. The contestants are yourself, Kagura, Juuromaru, Kouga, Inuyasha, and Setsuna. The winner gets the privilege to fight the Emperor himself."  
  
"Damn, those are some of the elites. But why Inuyasha?"  
  
"I don not know. It was a request by Lord Naraku himself."  
  
"Well then, this oughta be fun."  
  
"Here's your pay for this week. Since the Arena is closed in preparations, I took it to pay all the fighters as if they had a fight this week."  
  
"How uncharacteristically generous," Kagome said sarcastically. "I'll be back...when is that fight?"  
  
"Next Friday, at 8:00 p.m. under the lights. Do not be late. Now, if you will excuse me, I have an urgent meeting to attend to." Sesshoumaru turned and walked away, leaving Kagome to sense that something was different about him. He was aloof and distant, not the man she usually knew. It was probably just the pressure of having to prepare for the Emperor.  
  
Kagome turned and left. She jumped on her motorcycle and sped off. Something, a feeling she could not explain led her to the cemetery. She stepped off, and looked over the graves, spotting the woman in black.  
  
"You were right," she admitted. "Koga and Hojo..."  
  
"...Were not the ones I spoke of."  
  
"What?" she shouted.  
  
"Hojo and Koga were not the betrayers I spoke of. You never truly trusted them in the first place, am I correct?"  
  
"Great, then who is?"  
  
"I cannot say."  
  
"And why the Hell not?" Kagome yelled.  
  
"His spells keep me silent. Even a dead woman has vulnerabilities." She set a sword on the ground. "Take it, it will serve you well. And tell my brother I said hello." She walked off, disappearing into the omnipresent mist of the graveyard, leaving Kagome with the sword.  
  
She got on her motorcycle and rode home. She arrived to an empty house. "Hm, guess he stepped out for some air. Guess I'll go see Shina and Sezaku. She jumped on her motorcycle, and sped away.  
  
She approached the home, cutting through Sezaku's garden. She firmly knocked on the door, and Shina answered.  
  
"Hey Shina, is Sezaku home?"  
  
"No, he's on a mission for Master Shippou. Why?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure, make yourself at home! You know you're always welcome."  
  
Kagome walked in and sat down. Sezaku was one of the highest paid fighters in the Arena. That fact, combined with his mercenary work assured that he could afford his expensive tastes, like the leather chair she now sat in.  
  
***  
  
His footsteps echoed through the ebon hallways. He waited with baited breath as the large doors opened in front of him. He slowly walked inside. He could see the Emperor in his regal presence, staring out over his empire.  
  
"Everything is going in order of your plan, Lord Naraku. The Battle Royal is set up, and the contestants you requested have all accepted."  
  
"And Kagome?"  
  
"The woman is completely unaware of my... allegiances," he smirked  
  
"Excellent," Naraku said in typically evil fashion. "I knew you wouldn't fail me. You will continue to observe her."  
  
The man looked disdained. "We're allies, I'm not your servant. Do not treat me like it. I will see to it that the one you want to win the fight does so." The man turned and left.  
  
"That is where you are wrong. Everyone is my servant. I rule this world and once I'm finished with Kagome, all who threaten my power will be gone, and that includes you!" 


	7. Revalations

Ch 7: Revelations  
  
The wind whipped by Kagome as the scenery sped past her. She needed to thin, to reflect on what had happened in the past few days.  
  
"Sesshoumaru will announce a battle royal. You, Kagura, Juuromaru, Inuyasha, Koga, and my apprentice, Setsuna."  
  
Kagome sped along the Oceanside, to a cliff that overlooked the sunset. It was her place, the place where she could look over the waves and reflect.  
  
"I know of you desire for revenge on Naraku. I would to in your case. That is why your plans and mine mesh so well."  
  
Kagome got of her motorcycle, and removed her helmet. It felt good to have the cool sea breeze flow through her hair.  
  
"My apprentice will take care of all the other challengers. You must focus on not being knocked out. After all the challengers are defeated, Setsuna will throw the fight."  
  
"I won't. I'll win this fight without your help, Shippou."  
  
"You don't have a choice. Setsuna will forfeit whether or not you agree to it. Trust me, I am your best bet for finally ridding the world of Naraku.  
  
Kagome sat down and looked over the sea. It wasn't Setsuna that had her worried. It was Inuyasha. How could she fight against him? How could he fight against her? Her mind strained to comprehend what she was being forced to do, the choice she would have to make.  
  
"You have to do what your heart tells you," a voice said from behind.  
  
"Hello Sakana," she said to the ghostly apparition behind her.  
  
"You remember what Naraku did, do you not?"  
  
"Yes, as clear as crystal."  
  
"You know you love Inuyasha, do you not?"  
  
"Yes, that is the problem. Do I turn my back to the past and embrace my present, or seek vengeance for the past and jeopardize the future?"  
  
"I cannot make that decision for you, Kagome. It is something you must choose on your own." With that, she vanished as she always did. Kagome rose and climbed on her motorcycle. Sakana's words weren't enough.  
  
Kagome decided to return to Shina's house. She cut her usual path through Sezaku's garden. She approached the door, and got ready to knock. She stopped her hand cold, however, just before she made contact.  
  
"I'd only be delaying the inevitable," she thought. She sighed, and got back on her motorcycle. She sped home.  
  
***  
  
Shippou looked at his apprentice with discerning eyes. "Are you sure this is necessary?" he asked. "I do not believe it is a wise move."  
  
"I am certain, Master," Setsuna said. "Kagome will no doubt tell Inuyasha of what transpired four years ago. I must ensure that she doesn't leave out any...important details."  
  
"You had best not disrupt my plans, Setsuna."  
  
"The Master only reveals information to his pawns that will best serve his future endeavors." Setsuna replied.  
  
"Ah, I have taught you well. Go then, my apprentice, and ensure our plans come to fruition!" Shippou laughed.  
  
***  
  
Kagome entered her home and sat on her bed. She waited for what seemed an eternity until Inuyasha got back. He looked at her and walked over.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked draping his arm across her back.  
  
"Inuyasha, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru's announced a battle royal next week in Naraku's honor. The winner gets to fight Naraku himself. We've both been entered. I don't want you to throw the fight or anything. I want you to treat me as any other opponent."  
  
"Okay. That won't be a problem," he replied.  
  
"But, there's something you should know, about Naraku and I," Kagome said as she got up. Inuyasha began to look concerned. "It happened 4 years ago. I was barely sixteen. I lived with my mother, grandfather, and brother. We were a normal family, except for one thing; my mother was an outspoken opponent of Naraku. She was active in the citizen's council, and a high- ranking official in the pits."  
  
Inuyasha listened intently. Tears began to swell in Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Naraku began a campaign to silence his detractors, usually through bribery. But my mother wouldn't be bought, so he decided to make an example of her. I managed to hide, but I was forced to watch as Naraku's soldiers slaughtered my family. In a rage, I flung myself at them and killed several. Apparently, Naraku was impressed by my display. He offered to let me live if I became his consort."  
  
Tears began to run down Kagome's face. "And you refused," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Of course. I hated Naraku as much as she did. But Naraku....wouldn't take no for an answer. He...he...raped me!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped to his feet. He rushed to hold Kagome and she collapsed in his arms.  
  
"Nine months later, I gave birth to a child, a son. I couldn't take care of him, so I gave him away, to Master Shippou. But now he...he's become....."  
  
"Kagome, what is it? Who..."  
  
"Is her son?" A man's voice asked. Inuyasha looked up and saw a man in a mask. He immediately recognized him as Setsuna. He slowly removed the mask, revealing features similar to Kagome's.  
  
"I am her son!" 


	8. Unmasked

*Sorry about the hiatus. I started college, and my computer crashed _ Double whammy. But I'm back and better than ever, so let's get this party started!*  
  
Ch. 8: Unmasked  
  
Setsuna looked at his mother with peircing eyes. He held his mask at his side. "I bet you're wondering how I grew into a young man in just four years, aren't you? Master Shippou needed a weapon. Through arcane magicks and sorcery, I became that weapon."  
  
"So?" Inuyasha said as he rose to Setsuna's eye level. "If you're so strong, then why don't you kill Naraku?"  
  
"I would if I could. I owe all to my Master, but he has decreed that Kagome be the one to slay Naraku, and I will abide by his wishes." he answered, then peered at Kagome. "Unless she is too weak to do it." He breathed heavily, and turned away.  
  
"I will kill him." Kagome said with iron resolve. "But not for you, or for Shippou. But for myself."  
  
Setsuna laughed, and left the house.  
  
"All is as my Master wishes."  
  
***  
  
A green haired woman approached Naraku. She greeted her Lord with a bow. "I am here, my Lord"  
  
Naraku rose from his throne. "You, Lady Viper, are my hand among the world of mortals. I have need of your talents."  
  
"My Lord, I am yoursss to command."  
  
"Yes, I know. Lately, there has arisen a threat to my rule. A woman reincarnated of an ancient priestess. Should she awaken her true power, she may very well be able to end my reign. I wish you to attack a woman by the name of Kagome Higurashi." He walked to a large mirror, with Kagome's likeness.  
  
"Do you wish her dead, my Lord?" Viper asked.  
  
"No," Naraku said sternly. "You are to ensure she stays as my puppet. Powerful though she may be, she still has her uses. I already have servants working on breaking her, I merely need you to get their attention."  
  
"I underssstand, My Lord. Consssider it done," she said. She rose to her feet, and walked into her own quarters. She grabbed a cloak, and left Naraku's castle. A moment later, she stood outside Kagome's home.  
  
***  
  
"So..." Inuyasha said with a deep breath.  
  
"I realize this all quite a bit to take in." Kagome replied.  
  
"I... I just don't quite know what to say."  
  
Kagome stood up and nuzzled herself into Inuyasha's arms. "Then don't say anything. Just hold me..." They stood there a moment, just basking in each other's company. A pity it wasn't to last.  
  
The wall fell like paper under Viper's assault. She smiled at her handiwork and stared down the stunned Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Viper?!" Inuyasha startled.  
  
"You know her?" Kagome asked.  
  
"In a way, I know she works for Naraku." he replied.  
  
"So then I don't have to hold back!" Kagome yelled as she lunged at Viper. She swung wildly, and Viper merely dodged. After humoring her for a few minutes, she beat Kagome back with a hard slap.  
  
"Little bitchesss should know better!" Viper taunted with another slap. Kagome saw red as she glared at the demon woman. A growl escaped her lips as she again tried to strike Viper, but was met with the same result. She smiled, revealing two fangs dripped with a green fluid.  
  
"Kagome! Viper's too fast to fight! Fall back!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"No!" Kagome replied. "I am Kagome Higurashi of the Tokyo Pit Fights! I will not be beat by some two bit demon!" Kagome lunged again, feinting a punch but connecting with a kick. Viper doubled over and was met by an elbow to her back, and a swift knee to the gut. Kagome swung back behind her as she fell, planting her fist in the small of Viper's back.  
  
"Fast feet, glass jaw, It figures." Viper slowly rose. "Ready for round two, you freaky haired bitch?" Viper smiled, then sped away at blinding speed. Kagome tried to follow, but not even her eyes could do it, much less her feet. A loud explosion broke her concentration, causing her to lose any sight of Viper.  
  
"Shina's home is that way!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"I'll go after her! You go check on your friends!" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Be careful!"  
  
Inuyasha ran as fast as his legs could carry him, until the city line faded into a deep wood. Viper's scent was clear, headed towards Naraku's castle. He stopped on a cliff overlooking the man made island citadel. He breathed heavily as a familiar scent approached.  
  
"Why did you send Viper? You said you wanted the girl alive, didn't you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
I needed to get your attention. I knew a threat to the girl by someone you recognized would do just that." the man said back.  
  
"So you send one of your goons after her? I already told you, I have everything under control! Everything you wanted set up is, so why not let me have a little fun with the girl?"  
  
"You are lying" he shot back. "Do not let your emotions get the better of you." He turned his back and took a step towards the shore. "If you succeed, Lord Inuyasha, I will make you a king, and more importantly, a full demon. After all, isn't that what you truly desire?" The man walked away.  
  
"Perhaps, Emperor Naraku, but I have plans of my own. When this is all said and done, I will have the Shikon no Tama, your empire, and the girl's power!" Inuyasha whispered as he walked away with a confident smirk. 


End file.
